<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but i got this feeling by sincities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841953">but i got this feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities'>sincities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I wrote it at 3am, Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, drunk, gay shit, kelsey and aleena are dating, this is really bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lipstick and kissing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but i got this feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from softly by clairo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the living room is poorly lit, music is playing loudly outside, cody is definitely drunk, he got lipstick that manifested itself in his hand (he found it under the coffee table) and noel is sat beside him, equally drunk, nearly on his lap, stroking his hair with both hands.</p><p>
  <i> what is he supposed to do? </i>
</p><p>“don’t you touch me with that,” noel half-laughs, slurring slightly, even as he moves closer and has to tug tighter on cody's hair to steady himself. cody leans in, pressing a clumsy kiss to the tip of noel’s nose.</p><p>“no promises,” he murmurs, not pulling away. noel smiles and tilts his head to kiss him back, missing a little and mostly just getting his top lip instead of his mouth, but cody doesn’t really care.</p><p>he hasn’t gotten this drunk at a house party in years. he doesn’t think chris expected a little post-europe-tour get-together to finish with his friends collapsed in a corner and all over each other, but here they are, and there’s really nothing to do about it.</p><p>“stay still,” cody orders, pulling away, his hand lingering on the side of noel’s face. noel sticks his tongue out, slowly leaning closer. the movement has a distinct bit of control, and  cody’s free hand slides down automatically, flattening itself against the curve of noel’s chest.</p><p>cody pushes him away. “stop,” he starts, and then doesn’t finish, instead clamping the lid of the lipstick in between his teeth and pulling it off. “stay still,” he repeats, his words jumbled around the plastic, wielding his weapon ever closer to noel’s face without really thinking about where he’s going to end up.</p><p>“dude," noel laughs, nearly taking a bite out of the lipstick as cody accidentally lays a dark red smear across the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“sorry," cody whispers back, making an attempt at steadying his hand before going back in. noel’s eyes are fixed on his face and his mouth keeps twitching into a smile, and it’s unfairly adorable and really not helping.</p><p>cody pulls his bottom lip into his mouth without really noticing, unconsciously letting the cap fall to the carpeted floor, and lets his thumb drag to one side of noel’s mouth, tugging it out slightly so he can get to the corners. noel lets out a soft puff of laughter, then snorts, and ducks away. when he straightens himself up again, his eyes are sparkling in the light streaming from the half-open kitchen door behind them and there’s lipstick on his nose.</p><p>“noel!" cody whines, reaching out and attempting to rub it away. the only thing he succeeds in doing is smearing it out even more. “stay still,” he says, for the third time, and collapses into laughter when noel pouts his lips and widens his eyes.</p><p>"my turn,” noel says, his fingertips brushing the soft skin just under cody’s chin and gently lifting his face so they can look at each other. he steals the tube from cody’s hand and examines it, then turns his gaze to cody’s face again.</p><p>“careful,” cody says, and closes his eyes as noel drags the pigment across his lower lip. he alternates between swiping and dabbing, and it’s almost soothing.</p><p>“beautiful,” noel says after what might have been an awkward amount of time if they were both sober, but cody’s really sleepy and just a little too much past tipsy and a lot in love, so he opens his eyes, smiling slightly. noel’s lips are parted and the sight of his mouth hits cody again, dark red paint more or less following the curves of his lips.</p><p>“come here,” cody says, sitting up and twisting around so they’re facing each other finally. his hands find noel’s face again, and a fleeting, flawless feeling of being perfectly in sync with each other floods cody’s stomach when they lean in simultaneously. the kiss starts simple enough, but then tongues come out to play and cody can taste the faintly sweet cosmetic flavour whenever he licks into noel’s mouth. it's oddly intoxicating.</p><p>“come here,” cody repeats, and lets his mouth wander, from the bridge of noel's nose to the lines of his jaw. noel returns the favor, mouthing along cody’s jawline, tilting his head gently back so he can get to his neck to suck a purple mark. cody whines, closing his eyes, and rolls with it.</p><p>at some point noel pulls cody into his lap, and they stay there on the floor for a long time, kissing lazily and deeply and carelessly. when they finally pull away, noel’s face is thoroughly marked up, the red on his mouth all over his face, the red on cody’s mouth streaked across both of noel’s cheekbones, on the tip of his nose, and just off-center on his chin. they pause and look at each other for a second. a smile is tugging at the corner of noel’s mouth.</p><p>behind them, the kitchen door creaks further open and the triangle of artificial light on the floor beside them fans out and creeps up until it’s on the wall above their heads. noel squints his eyes and hides his face on cody's shoulder. </p><p>there’s a small gasp from behind them and cody turns around, grinning at the outline of kelsey on the doorway, not quite oblivious to the streaks of color on his face.</p><p>“oh?" kelsey says, one hand coming up. her fingers hover just against her mouth as if she’s not sure whether she should cover it or her eyes. a laugh bubbles out of cody unbidden as he rests one hand on noel’s shoulder, the other planted on the ground to keep his balance. they'd never really gotten around to telling her about their <i> situation. </i></p><p>“i'm sorry,” she says. cody glances back at noel, who finally revealed himself, and they share a quick smile before noel crosses his legs and pushes cody away.</p><p>he leans in for one more kiss, quick and sweet, before turning and trying very hard not to trip on his way into the kitchen. kelsey gives him a wide-eyed look as he passes her, the beginnings of a smile curling the corners of her mouth.</p><p>cody pauses in the doorway, and aleena, sitting on the counter beside the fridge, glances at him. her eyebrows shoot up her forehead, and for a moment, her gaze slips from his face to just over his shoulder. he's positive she and kelsey are having some kind of silent conversation via eye contact, and he moves out of the way, leaning against the counter opposite aleena and waiting patiently.</p><p>he can hear matt and chris’ conversation from the office space just down the hall. all the doors are open, and noel is on the floor in the other room covered in lipstick and probably doing some heavy explaining to kelsey, and aleena is watching him with half a smile on her face.</p><p>“you look like you’ve been having fun,” she half-giggles. cody grins, then shrugs.</p><p>“yeah, well, you should see the other guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>